What If I Didn't Die?
by AniaMaria2000
Summary: What if the Heroine (here called Ania) didn't die? What if she stayed in the same world and tried to live a normal life there? what if this is how it was ment to be? Or not? - Ania
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hi people. Here's a new story I really wanted to do. It's not PIL (pirates in love) this time but, AMNESIA! Yay! :3**

**Anyways, Enjoy the Prologue! :)**

**(P.s. In my story, the Heroine will be me (Ania) because I always make the charakters me. Hope you people don't mind).**

I'm sitting in the hospital bed. My leg has been bandaged and so was my arm after the accident with a car hitting me when I was on my way running to my house tonight. I managed to get the diary and I showed it to Toma. He finally understood my feelings, and confessed his love to me as well.

'' Here …'' He says, passing me a can of drink.'' Thanks'' I say, taking it from he's slender but strong hand.'' If it hurts, don't hide it. Just say so.'' He tells me, a hint of worry in his voice.

I smile at him and say '' okay''.

He's face smoothened out and his golden eyes are smiling. Thats when realization hits him.'' Oh,... I've talked with Shin. I told him everything.'' he says. I nod my head and look down. Toma looks at my bandaged leg.'' *sigh*,... looks like you'll be staying in the hospital again, Ania''. I look at my leg.'' Looks like it''.

When Toma's golden eyes look at my sad face, he smiles brightly at me.'' Don't worry. I'll be back again tomorrow''.

I look up at him. His smile makes my lips curle up a bit.

That's when there's a knock on the door. Toma's eyes widen and I'm sure my do too. We look at the door.'' Yes?'' Toma asks.

'' Ikki-san.'' I say in surprise. Ikki, Rika and her girls (Ikki's fan girls) come into the room. With flowers.'' I'm very sorry, Ania'' Ikki says bowing his head. His ice blue hair covering his face.'' We've made you feel terrible'' He finishes.

Thats when Rika says bowing.'' I'm sorry. Our girls were out of control'' she looks at the three girls standing next to her who look down ashamed.'' They say they wanted to apologize'' Ikki adds after that.

Rika bows even lower '' I'm very sorry. This was my negligence as a manager. I never thought these girls would do something so violent''.'' Thats because Ikki-san pays so much attention to her'' One of the girls blurps out in protest.'' So what if I do?'' Ikki says looking at her, a little bit of annoyance could be heard in his voice.'' Do you intend to get rid of anyone who comes near me? Are your eyes so clouded, you can no longer tell the difference between friendship and romance? Apologize properly''.

'' Please forgive us'' Rika says still holding her head low.'' You girls, too'' she add's.'' We're sorry'' They say in unison, bowing.

(Toma's POV)

Once Ikki and his fan club went out, a nurse came in telling me I'll have to go now too.''See you tomorrow'' I say, covering Ania with the sheets.'' I really want to stay with you, but they told me I can't stay over''.'' I'm all right'' She says with her cute little smile.'' Sleep tight..'' I say kissing her forehead. She blushes a little but then says her usual '' Okay...''.

I was walking down the street the hospital is on. I'm worried about her, what if something happens again? But on the other hand, she's in a hospital, right? Nothing bad can happen there.

I was reaching the end of the street and was about to turn a corner when I stopped and looked back at the hospital.

My heart stops for a second. My eyes open wide and I shout at the top of my voice.'' Ania!'' And start to run back.

(Ania's POV)

''… hmm... Toma?'' I mumble as I open my eyes. I've heard him call me, I'm sure. But it was far away. I hear a chuckle near me, though.'' No..'' I look up and freeze. I was being held by that man. That man with long green hair and redish-green eyes. That man who attacked me the other day. The man who appeared before me in every world.

He streches his hands with me forward, and I notice we're on the rooftop of the hospital.'' Wrong'' he adds, grinning at me like a madman he was.'' I am …'' Thats all he says before his hands become loose. I start to fall. I scream hard and long, knowing that at any moment I'll hit the floor hard and die, then appear in another world, where I'll be someone else's girlfriend. Not Toma's. Just the thought bring's pain to my heart. I hit something. Something warm, something that I've felt before. Arms, hands, chest. Toma.

(Toma's POV)

I was running down that street as fast as I could. I need to get there, I need to protect her, need to save her! I cannot loose her, not now, not ever. When I was nearly under the hospital, that man let go of Ania. She screamed for her life as the man stood there chuckling. I held out my arms and she fell right into them. I fell over with her on the grass from the force.

'' Oww~...'' I say, for a fact it was that no matter on where I'd fall, it would still hurt.'' Oww~!'' She whimps, and I open my eyes to look at her. She's got her eyes closed tight, her teeth clinched together.'' Ania..'' I say softly into her ear.

She opens her big turquoise eyes, and they automatically fill with tears.

(Ania's POV)

'' Ania..'' I hear a soft voice say. It can't be... I open my eyes slowly and see Toma's blonde messy hair, his young beautiful face and those golden eyes, shining more then usual.

I feel tears wheal up in my eyes, and I reach my hand to touch Toma's face.'' Toma'' I say, feeling his soft cheek in my hand.'' It's me, I've got you'' He says, and I hug him tight. The sits up on the grass and huge me back tightly.'' I thought I'll die! I was so scared!'' I say, letting all my emotions show.'' Shh... It's okay, your safe now, I'm here, so don't worry'' He says with a soft voice again, hugging me tighter.

I'm so happy that he caught me. But, if I'm not dead and in another world, does this mean it's the end? Does this mean I'm to stay here in this world with Toma? What's gonna happen now?

**Okay! Prologue done! I hope you enjoyed because I did! XD**

**I love TOMA! :3**

**- Ania**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter one right after Prologue! I just really want to write this story so you know ;)**

**Nothing will stop me! Mwa hahaha ha..*cough* *cough***

**Anyways, Enjoy! *cough***

After what has happened tonight, Toma took me back to the hospital. He was mad at the security and the people working night shifts for not noticing anything after he told them what has happened.

He also said that or he's allowed to stay with me in the hospital, or he's taking me back to his place to take care of me. He said that it isn't too much for him to take care of on his own. The head doctor said he'll let him take me because if Toma was allowed to stay, then the relatives of the other patients would want to stay too and the hospital would become a chaos.

'' But, a nurse will come every three days to check on you, miss'' He added.'' I understand'' Toma said for me and I nod my head.'' Alright. We'll get you a taxi'' Said the Doctor and he send a nurse to call for one.

Once the taxi came and Toma & I got into it, I finally realized I didn't sleep for about 28 hours. My eye lids slowly became heavy and the rocking of the car didn't help me stay up either. I rested my head on Toma's shoulder.

(Toma's POV)

As we were riding back home, Ania started to fall asleep. She rested her delicate head on my shoulder and her eyes closed, opening fast, and then slowly closed again.'' Ania, come rest your head on my lap, okay?'' I take her hand and smile at her.

'' I'm not asleep'' she protests, but a yawn escaped her rosey lips, betraying her.

'' Of you go'' I say, pulling her by her hand to rest her head on my lap. I look down at her face and she looks up at me. I play with her waist long brown hair. I find that strand of hair Ikki's fan girls cut a couple of days ago, but tuck it back so that its un-noticable. Her sleepy eyes are still looking up at me and her lips smile shyly.

'' Are we going your, or my place?'' she asks quietly.'' My place. It's still dangerous with that man around the town. He just proved that tonight. I wount lock you up in a cage anymore, but if you want to go out somewhere, just ask me, okay? I'll tell the teachers at the University that I need some days off and why. I'm sure they'll let me stay with you'' I tell her with a smile.'' Okay. Thank you, Toma'' she says, and closes her eyes. I smile at her sweet, small form sleeping on my lap. I bend down and kiss her forehead the second time this night. I move back and she smiles gently in her sleep.

'' We're here, sir'' says the driver after some time.'' How much will it cost?'' I ask, ready to take my wallet out of my pocket.'' Oh no. The hospital payed for the ride'' he tells me.'' Oh, alright''. I lay Ania on the side and walk out, then pick her up and close the car door with my hip.

Once in the apartament, I lay Ania carefully on the bed. I take off her shoes and put them next to the door, then take mine off. I walk back to her and cover her moonlit form with a blanket. She curls up into a ball and holds a bit of the blanket in her hands. I smile lightly at how cute she is before I walk to my closet to get a matres, a pillow, and another blanket for myself.

I lay them out next to the bed and fall down on them. This was a tiring day. I think I'll go...to sleep...

(Ania's POV)

When I wake up, I'm in Toma's warm bed cuddled in a silky blanket. It's daybreak, and the room is filled with warm, white light. I smile at the beautiful sight behind the window and close my eyes as I strech out. I sit up on the bed and look around. How did I get here? I'm sure I've fallen asleep in the taxi. I look at Toma sleeping on a matres on the floor. The answer's simple. Toma.

I get off the bed and careful not to make a sound, I walk to the bathroom. Once I'm out, I try to make my way back into the bed. I lay down on the edge and look down at toma's sleeping face. His blond hair lightened by the light look like strands of gold. His face looks like the one I seen on one of the photos from when we were children and we slept in one bed. If not my Amnesia, I'd probably know more about him, but the only things I have are the things I was told my Toma and Shin, and the album on Toma's bookshelf.

I reach my hand to touch his face. All of a sudden, Toma grins and his golden eyes open. He grabs my hand and pulls me onto his matres.'' Morining'' He says.'' Toma? I thought you were asleep'' I say, startled.'' I was awake the whole time you were, waiting for a moment like that'' He says with a sweet smile. I smile back, but then notice we're so close our noses are nearly touching. I feel the heat coming up to my cheeks and sit up facing away from me.'' na'ah'' he says, pulling me back down, hugging from behind.'' Last time I did this, I couldn't hug you because I thought you loved Ikki. You wount get away now. I'm a guy too, but since your mine now, I can do those things I wasn't able then'' He tells me, which makes me smile.

'' You always said that as an excuse not to do such things'' I say. Toma turns me around so I face him.'' You want some coffee?'' He asks, and I nod my head. Toma gets up from the matres and walks into his kitchen. I stand up and sit on the edge of the bed.

Soon, He's back with two mugs of coffee.'' Here, Coffee. I put in plenty of sugar as always'' He says.'' Yes, thank you'' I say, and take a sip.'' I always tell you. You don't need to thank me for such things'' He says with a soft expression.'' Sorry, it's a habbit'' I say. Toma just shrugs and drinks his coffee.

Once we're done, he takes my mug.'' No. I'll wash them up'' I tell him.'' You sure. I can do it''.

'' No, let me. I wonna help out since I'll be staying over here'' I say. I take the mugs from him and go to the kitchen. As I wash the mugs, Orion appears.'' Hey, you! Why are you here? I thought your dead!'' Orion exclaims.'' Well, I think it's better I'm here then with someone else again. Toma saved me, and I wonna stay here'' I tell him.'' But!...'' Orion shouts, but covers his mouth.'' But, what?...'' I ask.'' N-nothing!'' Orion protests he said anything. I just sigh and finish of cleaning the mugs.

When I walk into the main room, Toma is no longer sitting on the bed. The Matres and the rest of the things are put away, the bed made up, the windows opened letting in fresh air. I can here the shower is turned on and asume he went to take a shower. I decied to change my clothes throught the time. I take off my mint coloured dress and my rupped up tights. I look through the cupboard but my clothes aint there.

Their not on the shelfs or the closet either. I walk to another closet in front of the bathroom. Inside, I find some of the clothes we brought on that day we went shopping. I take out a pale blue flowy dress and close the door behind me.

At the same time, Toma walks out the bathroom. I turn around from the closet door and freeze, letting go of the dress in my hand at the sight of Toma only with a towel around his waist. His muscular chest and arms in view.

(Toma's POV)

I was taking a shower, after all those things that happened last night, that was what I needed. When I was done, I walked out of the Bathroom. The thing is, instead of seing the door to the closet, my eyes met Ania's smooth, bare back, legs, neck and arms. All she had on was one of those sets of underwear we brought that day, a simple black set. She turned around with a blue dress from the same day in her hands and seing me standing there, she let go of it in shock.

What I seen was almost un-explainable. Her small body which always seemed to be flat wasn't. Her chest big, some might say way too big for such a small girl. He hips carved smoothly. Her body smooth without a scar, appart from the bandaged leg and arm and one little mole right under her right breast.

'' I... I'm sorry!'' She shouts covering her eyes.'' No! I'm so sorry!'' I say turning around.'' I'll go change quickly, okay! I gonna be done in a moment!'' She says and I hear her walking into the main room.

'' I'm done!'' She tells me, and I walk into the room.'' Okay, I'll go to the kitchen so that you can change'' she says, and walks in without looking at me, her face red as a tomatoe. I put on my usual set of clothes and call her over.'' You can come in'' I tell her, and she walks in, her face still a little flushed.

(Ania's POV)

'' I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have had been walking around almost naked'' I say shyly.'' Me neither. I could have brought my clothes to the bathroom and change there. But it's a habbit that I live alone'' He tells me, rubbing his head. I can see the delicate red tone in his cheeks and that he's embarrassed too.

'' What are we doing today?'' I ask after a moment of awkward silence.'' Hm,... we have to go to the university and get the permission for me to stay and take care of you. Wonna go now?'' He asks me, and I nod.'' Okay! Lets go then!''.

Once we reach the university, it's 9:23 a.m. We didn't eat breackfast, so Toma promissed we'll take care of it fast and go back home before we starve. As we walk throught the school grounds, a lot of people wave at us and smile. Am I friend's with them? I guess I am.

I smile back and wave. Some girls look at me with jealousy and boys give Toma high fives as we walk. We were holding hands on the way here, I guess people noticed.

Thats when I spot Shin in the distance.'' Shin!'' I shout, and he looks our way. I wave my free hand at him as he walks up to us.'' What are you doning here?'' He asks us.'' I came to tell the professor I'll be out of school for a while. As to her, well, I can't let her stay home alone'' Toma says with a smile, squeezing my hand.'' So, your officially a couple now, eh. You'll make so many girls cry, you know'' Shin says, a hint of teasing in his usual boared/sad voice.'' I've noticed'' He tells him, which gets Shin startled, but he then just shrugs.'' See you guys later'' He says, and walks away.

Once in the building, we talk up a huge set of stairs onto the 2nd floor. There, Toma knocks on the door with a number 376.

'' Come in'' We hear a man say, and Toma walks into the room with me.'' Ah, Toma-san, how nice to see you. You came to study just before the lesson?'' Asks a short man with greyish-blonde hair and blue eyes.'' No professor. I came to say that I'll be out of school for a while. I was asked by the hospital to take care of her'' Toma says, pulling me by the hand from behind him.'' Ania-chan, what happened?'' He asks, but then looks at me and see's the bandages.'' I see'' He says with a worried look.'' She also's got Amnesia, the doctor told me, so she doesn't remember a lot'' Toma adds, which shocks me. How did he know? The doctors found out and told him?

'' You poor thing! Do you remember me?'' He asks me.'' I'm so sorry, sensei. I don't'' I say but he smiles at me.'' It's okay. It isn't your fault. I'm professor Hosaki, but most students here call me Hosa'' he says.'' Okay'' I say.

After Toma and Professor Hosaki talk to each other for a while, we close the door and are on our way down the stairs.

'' I'm glad you were able to just leave the lessons so easily'' I tell him.'' Yeah, it's Hosa, he'll always let me off'' Toma says with a grin.

At the bottlom of the stairs we walk through a dark corridor. A couple of students pass us, and once their out of sight, Toma pushes me to a wall.'' Toma?''.

'' I'm sorry, I just can't resist. May I kiss you?'' He asks me, his golden eyes glowing in the dark. I shake my head slightly, but Toma's face comes closer anyway. I can feel his breathe on my face. He tries to kiss me but I move my face back. He moves backwards a little and I come in to kiss him, but I move away realizing what I am doing.'' Don't tease me like that'' He says, and moves in closer. Our lips touch delicately, like snow falling on your face, and just like the snow, I quickly melt in his wormth. He showers me with those short kisses, teasing me sometimes by moving in, touching my lips slightly and moving away before I can taste his lips.

After a moment we stop when a group of boys pass us.'' Nice Toma!'' One says, and the others wistle.'' She's hot, man!'' he adds.'' Sorry...'' He tells me, probably knowing I got embarrassed.'' I..It's fine'' I say, but it's obvious I'm not.

We leave the school grounds and head back home.'' Once we eat breakfast, what are we doing?'' I ask him, and at the moment I think he came up with something.'' I know what we should do. Lets go to your house and get some things from there. Like your diary, some more clothes and things like that'' He says, and I nod my head. Because...

There's no way I'm going back home. Not for now at least.

**Okay! Chapter one! Yay! I like the way it turned out, but you never know. Did you like it? Let me know in the reviews if you did or didn't and why :)**

**till next time,**

**- Ania**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yes! Another chapter!**

**I can't stop writing! So, Three Chapters (one a Prologue) at a time! :P**

**Enjoy~!**

'' I'll make some scrambled eggs. What do you think about that?'' Toma asks once he took off his shoes and looked down at me as I take mine off.'' Okay..'' I say, and smile up at him.

'' Alright!'' I walks into the kitchen.

I walk into the main room and look through Toma's books. I take out the photo album and sit on the bed.'' You. Didn't you look through it before?'' Says Orion, who just appeared next to me above the bed.' I did, but maybe if I look more and more at it, my memory will come back' I tell him in my mind.

'' Maybe. But you never know'' He tells me.' I know, but it's worth a try. Anyway, Toma knows about my memory lost. The Doctors found out and told him' I say, looking up at Orion who is floating in the air next to me with his jaw now dropped.'' He does!? And what, did he say anything?'' He asks me, fly up right in front of my face.' No. I think he knows it'll be a hard topic to talk about' I think, looking down.'' '_Well, I dunno! He's not reliable I think. And he doesn't care if you lost it. It looks like he isn't d trying to make you remember . Maybe if you stay here longer, you'll remember more thanks __to spending time with Toma, but I don't think anything more.'_

Orion tells me with a sad face.' I hope it's not true'.

'' Breakfast coming!'' I hear Toma say from the kitchen.

'' Right, I'm going!'' Tells me Orion, and dissappears. Toma comes in with two plates with scrambled eggs. I can see spices and herbs were added by the smell which makes my mouth fill with saliva.'' Why does your food always look so good?'' I ask as he puts a plate on a small table where Toma usually has his Laptop.

Toma goes to get two cups of hot tea. We kneel at the table.

'' Bon apetite'' Toma says, and I smile at him. I take my spoon (because I it with a spoon :P people who read Holidays will know) and put some of the food in my mout.'' And?'' Toma asks looking at me waiting to hear me say it.'' Delicious, as always'' I tell him, and he gives me a smile saying he's satisfied with the answer.

After we're done I drink the tea and take the plates to the kitchen telling Toma that I'll wash them. When I'm half way through, Toma comes in and hugs me from behind, making me jump.'' Toma?'' I say, startled.'' What?'' he asks sweetly, brushing his lips against my ear which makes a warm shiver go down my spine.'' Don't,... don't startle me like that'' I say, feeling my face go hotter and hotter.

I hear Toma chuckle and kiss the top of my head, he then lets go of me. I don't turn around to look at him but keep washing the last plate.'' Once your done, we're going your place, remember? To get some of your things. Maybe they'll help you remember your past'' He says, and I freeze, letting the plate fall into the sink full of warm water.

_Well, I dunno! He's not reliable I think. And he doesn't care if you lost it. It looks like he isn't d trying to make you remember . Maybe if you stay here longer, you'll remember more thanks to spending time with Toma, but I don't think anything more._

What Orion said, isn't true. Not the first does care if I lost my memory, he is trying to help me remember. He's reliable.'' Ania? Your okay?'' I hear Toma ask, and I come back to reliaty.'' Y..yeah. I'm fine'' I say, picking up the plate and drying it.

We're on our way to my place. Everything looks perfectly normal, but Toma still insists to hold hands because he's scared that, that man will try to do something to me if I'm a little behind Toma and do it un-noticed by him.

My apartament is in sight when I notice that man standing under the building. I think he knows I'm still not dead. Is he waiting for me?. I stop walking.

'' what is it?'' Toma asks me, and I point that the man. But he's not there.'' What? I can't see it.'' Toma tells me, he's got a worried look on his face.'' That me, he was there a moment ago!'' I tell him, and Toma's sad face turns to an angry one.

'' Okay, it looks like he's gone, but he couldn't go too far. Now , you cannot let go of me, it think thats what he's waiting for'' Toma says, looking around as he speaks.'' Yeah'' I say quietly and kling on Toma's slender but strong arm. We walk down the street, and Toma keeps looking around trying to find the man.

We get to the door and I open it. Throught this time Toma truns his back from me and looks around making sure the man doens't attack us from behind. We walk up the stairs and into my house.'' Okay. Close the door behind you'' He tells me and I put the key into the lock and turn it.'' Okay, he can't come in now. So, go get the thing you need and we're going back my place. I'll get a taxi so that he can't follow us'' Toma says.'' Okay'' I say, and start packing things into my bag.

'' I'm done'' I say, taking the last thing. My diary. I've also found some old tapes and Toma reminded himself that he's got some of our taps at home in his closet. He also said we can bisit his parents house one day and ask them, or go to my parents house.'' I, I can hardy remember my parents'' I tell him, and I can feel tears in my eyes.'' Hey, that's why we're doing this, right? So that you remember'' Toma tells me, rubbing my shoulder.'' I'll call for a taxi, okay?'' I nod, and he goes into the kitchen and calls the taxi.

I go stand in the balcony and look out at the city. It's around 1 p.m. By now. The sun is high up in the sky, and there is a cool breeze which makes me feel better.

'' Nice day, isn't it?'' I hear someone say.'' Who's that?'' I ask. I look to the side and see that in the balcony of the house next to me is that man.'' I love this view. I've taken a picture of it in every possible time of day'' He says, and I start to move back.

'' Did I scare you?'' He asks looking at me.'' Ah, that's right. You don't remember me, do you''.

'' I do'' I say, and come back into my house.

Toma comes into the room.'' I've called the taxi. It'll be here in about... What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost'' Toma tells me.'' That man'' I say.'' What? Where is he?''.

I gulp really laud.'' He lives next door''.

**Okay, Chapter 2 done. I hope you liked it. **

**It doesn't say in the Anime where Ukyo (the man) lives, but just thought I'd do it like this.**

**Anyways, till next time**

**- Ania**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. I think I'll end up writing the whole story in one day :P**

**No, I promise this is the last one, really!**

**Anyways, Enjoy! ^_^**

The taxi came and we quickly got down to it. Toma was holding my arm tight on the way down the stairs and to the Taxi.'' I think your not going to live here anymore. Unless he's gone'' Toma tells me.'' I don't think I want to anyway'' I tell him as he sit's me in the car.

That taxi takes us back home, and we take my things up to Toma's apartament. Toma puts the boxes with the clips down and takes his shoes off.'' I'll help you'' He tells me and takes them off for me as I'm still holding the bags in my hands.'' Thank you''.

'' I'll call my parents and we'll set when we can come over, okay? Or do you want to see your parents first?'' Toma asks me in the main room.'' I don't know.'' I tell him.'' I think we should see your parents first. I'll call them and tell them everything'' With that, Toma calls my parents.

'' Okay. Thank you. Bye'' He hangs up.'' And?'' I ask, looking up at him. He puts away his phone and smile brightly at me.

'' They say we can come over on wednesday'' He tells me. Thats in two days, right? I'm happy.'' Okay'' I say with a smile.

The next couple of hours Toma and I go through the old clips. Toma, Shin and I are mostly on them, with some other people like Ikki or Sawa and Mine on them. There's a tape from the Summer festival 2 years ago. I had shorter hair and it was pulled up in a bun. I was also wearing a white Yukata with a purple belt and some butterfly's sewed out on it. Toma, Shin and Sawa were wearing a Yukata too. Shin had a black one with a red belt and Toma black with golden one. Sawa had a cute green Yukata with a sky blue belt and flowers on it and in her hair.

We were walking around making fun of eachother, pushing around and laughing. We passed the camera person by person. When I was filming I took a lot of shots of Toma and laughed at the camera every time he noticed it was focused on him. I passed it to Sawa, she pushed Shin onto the grass and he got mad. She tried running away but he catched up with her and stopped in front of her grabbing her arms and yelling.

There were also clips from when we were younger. There's a tape from when we were on Toma's 12 birthday which his mom was recording. I gave him a bag with sweets and a drawing of him. It looked quite good and Toma got happy. He patted my head as always and put the bag safely in his room.

When he blew the candles I was next to him.'' Happy Birthday Toma!'' I shouted and kissed his cheek. He got all red and said '' T-thanks''.

We watched those clips until the sun started to set.'' Oh! Look at the time!'' Toma exclaimed and looked at the clock on the wall.'' It's 8:32 p.m.'' I say in surprise.'' Alright. I'll make dinner'' Toma tells me as he stands up.'' Can I help you?'' I ask looking up at him.'' Sure. If you want''. I smile at him and stand up.

In half an hour we've mad some rice with chicken and sauce and vegtables.

We were so hungry the food was gone in no time, and we sit there for a while talking about those clips.'' So, do you think it helped you?'' Toma asks as he picks all the plates.'' I think, I think I'll need to sleep with it. But, I don't...''.

_Everything went white. Then, two little children appear in the white. I've seen them before.'' I think I broke my leg'' One of them, a boy, says, pain in his voice.'' Oh, no! I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!'' A girl cries next to him.'' No, it's not. I'm the one who wanted to show of that trick'' The boy says with a forced smile.'' But I asked you to do it'' She says.'' Don't worry. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm gonna die. Go home'' He tells her._

_'' No! I'm not leaving you, Toma!'' The girl cries._

_Toma? Is he... Yes! Those hair and eyes!_

_'' Ania...'' he says with a smile.'' Okay! Then help me up, please'' He says. The girl, me, nods and helps him up. They start to walk slowly and dissappeare in the white._

'' Ania! Ania, wake up!'' I hear Toma shout, and I open my eyes wide.'' Thank goodness! I thought something bad happened'' He tells me as he hugs me.'' I, I think I remembered something'' I tell him.'' Really?! What was it?'' He asks, looking me in the eyes.

'' It was me and you. We might have been 12 to about 13 years old. You said you've broken your leg because you wanted to show me a trick. I was crying saying it was me who asked you to do it and that it was my fault. You told me to go home but I said I wouldn't leave you on you own, so in the end I helped you to walk back home''.

Toma listenes to me carefuly and thinks about it.'' Well..'' he begins.'' Yeah! I think I remember. We were 11 then, we went to this park and I told you I could go on this really high pipe and do cartwheels all the way from on side to the other. You then said that you'd like to see that.'' He says, then smiles to himself.

'' I was so determind to do it. And I did. Nearly. I was doing the last one but instead of my legs landing on the pipe, they landed on thin air and I fell about 7-8 feet'' He says with a laugh.'' And where you alright?'' I ask, anxious.'' In the end it didn't break. That day you said you wouldn't leave me. I think that day I started to like you in a different way'' Toma says with a smile.'' But. It's a huge step! You remembered something! That's great!'' Toma says, and pats my head as he always does.'' I'm happy too'' I tell him.

We wash the dishes and then I help Toma tells me to take a shower.'' So, here you've got fresh towels. I put your shampoo and shower gel other there. And, I've got you a new razor'' Toma tells me in the Bathroom, and gives me it.'' Thank you'' I say.'' Sure.'' He says, and walks out closing the door behind him.

I strip off my clothes and put them folded to the side. Toma's got a huge mirror in his bathroom, and I look at myself in it.

I take off the bandages, careful not to hurt them. I go under the shower and let my muscles relax in the hot water. I wash my body, careful when I wash my left arm and elbow, and knee. Once I'm out, I dry my long hair with a big towel that it ends up messy, but the water doesn't drip from it. I dry my body after, careful not to hurt my wounds, and wrap myself in it.

( Toma's POV)

I was laying on the matres reading my report to make sure everthing was correct.'' Toma?'' I hear Ania say, and I look up.

'' Y-yes?'' I ask, surprised to see her only in a towel.'' Do you have clean bandages?'' She asks me and I notice she took the old one's off.'' Yeah! I'll get them'' I say, going to the kitchen. I open a cupboard and take out a box with them. I walk back into the main room and set it on the bed next to where Ania set down. I kneel down and get them out. I start to carefully put one around her elbow and up her arm.

'' Does it hurt you?'' I ask, and she shakes her head. I take another our and start to do it up from her foot. I feel my heart beat faster the higher I get. I look up at her, but she has her head to the side, her cheeks rose red. I have to do it quick.

'' There. All done'' I say, trying to sound calm.'' Yes. Thank you'' She says, still not looking at me.

I stand up and put the box back where it came from and I put the laptop away. I then go turn the lights off.

(Ania's POV)

Toma did the bandages for me. He put all his things away and went to turn off the lights. I see his eyes shining and as the get closer. I hear him lay down on the bed and yawn.'' Good night'' I hear him say sleeply.'' Good night, Toma'' I say back, and go to sleep.

**Okay! Last chapter for now. I wount write a new one for now, but.**

**I'll write soon, or write many and kkep them in store :P**

**Till next time!**

**- Ania**


End file.
